


Casual Milt

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt comes by the bullpen on his day off and everyone stares at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Milt

Casual Milt  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt comes by the bullpen on his day off and everyone stares at him. 

Holly was getting coffee and almost dropped her cup when she saw Milt. He had on a deep red shirt that made his eyes look all the brighter. She only thought he was gorgeous now she knew it for a fact.

Kim walked by and stared, not realizing she was doing it and so did Aaron and Font. Even Niblet was gazing at Milt. Milt not only looked gorgeous, but he felt gorgeous with all of the attention he was getting. _I’m going to tease Russ about this later._

Russ sat at his desk and smiled-after all-it was he that picked out that shirt for his Milt. Russ knew that he could share his lover for a few moments. He was delicious to look at and Russ hated to be so selfish. 

Milt walked by his desk and smiled, making Russ smile even more. They weren’t out yet, but Russ was rethinking that. He wasn’t sure he liked the way everyone was looking at Milt. Evidently a casual Milt was a sexy Milt. Russ didn’t realize what a monster he would create with this look. Russ just hoped Milt wouldn't go down and visit Meredith. 

The end


End file.
